¿Que estas esperando?
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: Narumi no es el profesor alegre que todos creen, el viola, asesina y come a sus estudiantes por la adiccion en la que se a convertido. Mikan esta en su cama, dormida, indefensa ¿que estas esperando?


**¿Qué estas esperando?**

Su respiración era armoniosa, tranquila y adorable sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de las sabanas, su boca semi abierta y su manita cerrada como puño de bebe la hacia ver como una muñeca de porcelana, una castaña y pequeña muñeca de porcelana que no sabía lo que le esperaba. Su cabello rubio rizado se movió un poco por la brisa que se colaba por la ventana y sus ojos morados dejaron de admirar a esta niña que de ahora en adelante seria su "hija" o "nieta" como quería ella. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento antes de sacar una daga de la cornisa.

-"Mikan Sakura, 10 años, estudiante asesinada por ser el favorito" se vería muy bien en tu placa, vere si puedo ponerla pero eso me delataría, Mikan – Le murmuro a la aun dormida castaña que descansaba en su cama después de tener una pesadilla ¿Quién era el? O mejor pregunta ¿Qué era el? El era un sádico profesor quien esta rodeado de rumores, o mejor dicho afirmaciones, de violar, asesinar y a veces comer los cadáveres de sus alumnos preferidos. Pero nunca han recolectado evidencias suficiente, o si alguien las encuentra utiliza su alice para que las devuelva y hacer que se suicide. Su nombre; Narumi Anjo.

Un adulto atormentado por los traumas de una escuela negra y un amor no correspondido, un traumado de la vida que de una forma u otra se descarga contra los niños. No sabe como comenzó, el ni siquiera quería seguir, pero esto empezó como una curiosidad, se transformo en la rutina, luego en un vicio y ahora es una adicción. Obviamente si atacara a los alumnos que lo rodean seria muy obvio que el era el asesino, pero para eso estaba Persona. Ambos se odiaban, Rei lo odiaba por querer ser el "amante" de la pareja de Izumi-sensei el único que lo apoyo, y Narumi por ser en cierta forma el consentido de Yuka que siempre hablaba de formas de alegrarlo; ambos hicieron un oscuro trato, Narumi le lleva los estudiantes para las misiones y Persona les da los inservibles para su disfrute. Una muy sana relación.

El rubio camino a paso lento y sigiloso desde la ventana a la habitación, sus pies no hacían ruido por días de anticipación. Se sentó al borde de la cama, a la altura de la castaña, y con la mano libre le quito el cabello de la cara sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al escucharla decir "Hotaru no… baja ese revolver; no quiero morir" antes de volver a caer profundamente dormida, pero su ceño se endureció. _"Ella pronto se dará cuenta_" Se repetía mentalmente "_los rumores están corriendo y ella tendrá miedo"_ Efectivamente los rumores de lo que hacia el afeminado profesor habían salido a la luz y ya varios estudiantes tomaban precauciones y buscaban evidencias, entre ellos, la inventora Hotaru y el gato Natsume. De Hyuuga-san no se preocupaba porque si interfería mucho le pedía a persona que lo mandara a misiones, lo complicado era la conocida chica Imai, era tan conocida por sus inventos fuera de la academia que si dijera que alguien es el anticristo ES el anticristo.

Al pensar en eso le apretó fuertemente el pelo a Mikan sin querer causando que ella se quejara en sueños, ampliando los ojos acerco su cara a la de la niña acariciándola y diciéndole que todo estaba bien haciendo que volviera a dormir con una sonrisa; se sorprendió de sus propios actos.

¿Cuándo una estudiante se había vuelto tan importante para él? ¿Cuándo una desordenada y tonta chica lo había hecho sentirse tan feliz? El sabia la respuesta; nadie más y nada menos que la madre de esa niña, su enamorada. Cada día debía controlarse más y más de no llamarla "Yuka" pero era inevitable, cada vez era mas idéntica, por no decir igual, que su madre tanto física como en personalidad y cada vez sufria más al darse cuenta que Mikan no era su hija, si no de su rival en el amor su profesor Izumi Yukihara. Apretó los dientes con una mirada fulminante hacia cualquier cosa menos la niña que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Así como se le había ido el hilo recordó porque se había levantado en plena noche por un cuchillo y una esposas; disfrutaba verlos sufrir y revolcarse entre sus sabanas. Pobre Mikan, no sabía que en esa misma cama tantos niños murieron igual como ella. Maldiciendo cosas que el mismo no entendía se apoyo de rodillas en la cama estirando la pequeña manito de Mikan junto a uno de los barrotes de la cama y con la otra mano acerco las esposas a la manito de la niña, sabiendo que cuando sintiera el frio metal en sus manos de seguro se despertaría y debería hacer lo mismo rápidamente con la otra mano e inmovilizar a la niña para poder continuar… Pero no se movía.

Su mente, su RETORCIDA, mente no le obedecía, lo cual era normal para el ya que en varios ocasiones su cuerpo a hecho cosas que el no quería hacer, pero esto no era normal para el. _¿Qué estas esperando, Naru? ¡Cierra las putas esposas y mátala! No es tu primera vez, puedes hacerlo _le gritaba su mente, pero no había resultado. Quizás fueron unos minutos o quizás horas pero el cuerpo del hombre no se movía mientras su cabeza era inundada de recuerdos que el y la chica debajo suyo tuvieron. Cuando le decía "Papá", cuando caminaban a comprar dulces, al subirla a sus hombros para que viera el paisaje, cuando la defendía de los insultos y miradas asesinas del club de fans de Natsume.

-¡Ya paren que no cambiaran nada!- Grito Narumi tapándole los oídos a Mikan, quien solo se removió un poco quedando boca arriba.

Repentinamente las memorias cesaron como diciendo "hicimos lo que pudimos, ahora te toca a ti decidir"

No eligió, solo actuó. Pensando que esas voces se callarían levanto el cuchillo que brillo en la oscuridad y lo bajo hacia el cuerpo de la castaña…

-Tousan… - Murmuro la niña en sueños deteniendo a Narumi a centímetros de su cuello -... En serio te kero, papá…

Un rayo sin trueno ni lluvia sonó afuera iluminando la solitaria lágrima que salía del flequillo de sus ojos violetas. Lentamente el cuerpo del rubio cayo a un lado de la cama dejando caer las esposas a un lado. Una vez acostado la chica a su lado, aparentemente ignorando los planes de su profesor, se acurruco junto a el sintiendo el rápido andar de su corazón.

Esa noche el rubio lo descubrió; no podía ahora. Esperaría un poco más, esperaría a que ella se alejara de sus brazos y le gritara asesino, esperaría a que le mirara feo y rebuscara sus cajones, esperaría a que se viera tan parecida a su difunta madre que se pueda desquitar contra ella. Esperaría un poco más, solo un poco más…

**Varios años después**

Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña hasta su cintura se estaba mirando atentamente en el espejo de su "cuarto de espera" Se agarro la panza sobre aquel largo y hermoso vestido blanco pensando que su embarazo ya se estaba notando.

-Papá ¿este vestido me hace ver gorda? – Pregunto desinteresada haciendo girar la larga cola del vestido.

El rubio se paro del asiento ganándose atrás de la novia viendo detenidamente el reflejo de la chica en el espejo; su largo cabello castaño con unos pelos rebeldes en su frente dándole un aspecto adorable, sus grandes y alegres ojos avellana, su carita sonrojada, sus labios con un poquito de brillos como el único maquillaje que llevaba, su vestido blanco con escote de corazón sobre su pecho ajustándose un poco en la cintura sacando un poco de vuelo en las caderas terminando como una cola de sirena hacia atrás – Toda tu es perfecta, mi cielo… y aunque te vieras gorda ya estamos aquí y no podemos cambiar el vestido ^-^

-Gracias por quitarme los nervios ¬.¬

-Jejeje para eso estoy – Se rio suavemente tomándole los hombros antes de cambiar a un semblante serio - ¿segura que quieres que te lleve al altar?

La chica lo miro de reojo – Obviamente, eres mi padre ¿no?

El rubio sintió dagas en el corazón - ¿pero yo? De todas las personas… ¿no preferirías a Tsubasa o Jin-jin?

-Tsubasa-sempai debe estar con su novia y no quiero que Jin-Jin arruine las fotos – Le dijo divertida la castaña antes de volver a mirarse en el espejo – Abuelito no esta aquí así que…

El adulto, quien ya iba por los cuarenta, le acaricio tiernamente la cabeza – Shhh… se que es dura la pérdida de un ser querido, pero vamos a estar bien, no estas sola.

Mikan solo asintió limpiándose las lagrimas con una mano; hoy era una noche muy hermosa para estar triste se decía a si misma. Se dio una vuelta en su eje para terminar espalda al espejo con una hermosa sonrisa – Ya hay que ir, pa.

El rubio la miro sorprendido un momento antes de relajar la cara. Puso su brazo a disposición de su hijita, ella lo tomo gustosa. Caminaron por los pasillos del **Seiyo Ginza Hotel**Seiyo Ginza Hotel, cortesía de Ruka y Hotaru , un gran hotel cinco estrellas para la boda y recepción antes de viajar al Cairo para su luna de miel con su pronto esposo, ante este ultimo pensamiento la castaña se sonrojo muy fuerte pensando si su pronto esposo seria más lujurioso que la ultima vez al estar en otro país y no en su habitación de la academia, aunque esa idea tampoco la molestaba para no decir que lo esperaba.

Narumi, ante la señal de Jin-Jin, camino con Mikan por el pasillo entre los lloriqueos y alegría de los amigos de la pareja, en contradicción de lo que pensaba en ese momento no se estaba concentrando en enterarle la daga al entregarla como había planeado hace años si no que se sorprendió al encontrarse llorando cuando la castaña se soltó de su brazo para tomar el de su esposo. Le dirigió una de esas miradas de asela-llorar-y-no-vives-para-contarlo pero el pelinegro lo miro con dudas, al parecer aun recordaba los rumores sobre su profesor afeminado, antes de girar a ver a su nueva esposa echando chispas de la alegría.

-Hyuuga Natsume, ¿acepta a esta mujer para quererla y protegerla en la salud y en la enfermedad … hasta que la muerte los separe?

El pelinegro giro a ver a su esposa con una sonrisa nunca antes vista en el- acepto si es que nunca nos separan.

Se escucharon decenas de "Aaaawwww" por parte del publico y un tierno sonrojo en la cara de la chica.

El señor se aclaro la garganta – y usted, Sakura Mikan, ¿acepta a este hombre para quererle y protegerle, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte… dijo, hasta que el divorcio los separe? – Varias risas se escucharon en el salón y una mirada asesina por parte de Natsume, bueno, Koko siempre iba a ser Koko aunque dirigiera una boda.

La castaña se rio en voz baja- Si, Koko-chan, acepto hasta que te vuelvas aburrido y sin gracia.

-La tienes por la eternidad, hermano – Le garantizo el castaño levantándole el dedo como "me gusta" al novio– Además no puedo ser gracioso sin moverme, así que si quieres que tu matrimonio funcione no me dejaras en estado vegetal como estas pensando.

-Por ahora…

Después de un divertido acto por los espectadores que pensaban que eso había sido ensayado y no sabían que todo eso era improvisado, el pequeño Yoichi, de ya unos 13 años, caminaba con el anillo del novio y a su lado la alegre Aoi, con unos 18 años, llevaba el anillo de la novia. Si se preguntan porque van ambos es que al ser tan tercos, como sus mayores, ambos no se rendirían hasta llevar los anillos y amenazaron con decirle a la prensa que la castaña estaba embarazada. Cuando Mikan recibió el anillo para Natsume, uno dorado con llamitas rojas y una pequeña piedra anaranjada en el centro, le tomo de una mano y atrayéndola a su corazón le pidió que lo sintiera latir tan rápido porque solo lo hacía por él, cosa que hizo que por primera vez en su vida Natsume se ruborizara tan rojo como sus ojos y que Hotaru consiguiera las mejores fotos en la historia.

Narumi-sensei miro de reojo a los "espectadores; Koko ya se había sentado y acariciaba el pelo ya desteñido de Sumire que mostro su verdadero color morado claro, a su lado estaba Hotaru y Ruka que acababan de empezar su noviazgo y junto a ellos en la banca estaban todos los robots de la inventora y animales de la academia (las bancas eran muy largas) atrás suyo estaban Yuu, Nonoko, Kitsu y Anna esta ultima un poco cansada ya que por olvidadiza hizo toda la comida de la recepción a ultima hora, detrás suyo estaban los profesores, Kaname-sempai, que con un tratamiento se mejoro pero solo puede usar su alice una vez al año, Subaru, Tono y Tsubasa con Misaki los casados hacia cinco años. En las bancas del otro lado estaban las familias y amigos fuera de la academia de ambos; El rubio miro por la ventana pudiendo ver la imagen de Persona con una sonrisa al ver a su gato negro besar a la novia, pero apenas pestañeo el profesor Rei se había ido.

La vida pasa rápido queramos o no y aunque queramos nada la puede detener. Los años pasaron rápido para Narumi, las caras pasaron rápido al igual que los vicios. Cada día la sangre se hizo más innecesaria para el profesor y ya se estaba liberando de esa coraza y feminismo, aunque seguía luciendo trajes raros, estaba saliendo en citas, porque sus "nietos" querían una abuela, y comenzaba a controlar la inexplicable sed de sangre a sus estudiantes pero era porque el ya tenia un pez mas grande en la mira… un pez castaño…

-¡Abuelo! – Gritaron a coro los mellizos de Mikan.

-¡Sakura, Kaname! Mis pequeños… - Les llamo el rubio extendiendo sus brazos que rápidamente fueron invadidos por ambos castaños de ojos rojos, Sakura con el pelo más largo por ser mujer obvio.

-No es justo Tousan ¿Por qué ellos pueden llamarte abuelo y yo no pude?- Se quejo el "pez" haciendo pucheros.

-Porque ellos son mis nietos ¿quizás? – Le informo divertido de las caras de su "hija" pero rápidamente cambio el semblante a uno serio, debía recordar porque la llamo - ¿Natsume vino?

Mikan negó con la cabeza – Quería venir pero debía entregar un proyecto en el trabajo, ser jefe de las corporaciones Hyuuga no significa que deba andar de flojo – Escupió con una cara escalofriante

-¿Qué-Que hizo esta ves? – Pregunto asustado el rubio protegiendo, por reflejo como se excuso, a los niños.

Kaname, el mayor, suspiro agotada – Papá y mamá quedaron en una cita en un restaurante a la esquina de la empresa de pá, pero a papá se le estropeo el auto y la cancelo.

-¿y…?

-¡¿YYYYY?- Pregunto eufórica Sakura – El restaurante era de lujo y no estaba ni siquiera a una cuadra ¡Mamá estaba muy emocionada para que la cancelara por un auto!

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… - Meneo la cabeza en negación el pequeño – No puedes ir a una cita en un restaurante de lujo sin auto, eso te dejaría como pobre y pondría en vergüenza a la mujer, todos lo saben.

-¿y tu cuando has ido a una cita?

Kaname se congelo- Pu-pues no ha-hay que ir a una para sa-saberlo, baka

-hoooo… ya veo – Sonreía traviesamente la pequeña de 6 años.

Narumi-sensei no pudo evitar compararlos con su hija… quiere decir Mikan-chan y Natsume, eso quiso decir. De súbito recordó su propósito y llamo en privado a la castaña para caminar un rato por algo muy "serio"

-No hay problema, papá, déjame dejar a los niños con Anna-chan.

-¿inauguro otro restaurante por aquí?

-Aja, los restaurantes "rosa pastel" son los mejores del mundo y ella inaugura cada uno.

-Debe ser difícil para la pobre ir de un lugar a otro ¡y lo peor es que su central está en América! – Le comento el rubio caminando junto a ella.

-Así es, a veces la extraño mucho… - Comento apenada antes de poner una brillante sonrisa – Pero este es su sueño y hay que apoyarla a cumplirlo.

Narumi la vio de reojo – cumplir… un sueño…

Después que la peli rosa se quedo con los niños, el "abuelo" se llevo prácticamente arrastrando a la chica hasta la playa mas efectivamente un acantilado donde se practicaban clavados cuando el agua estaba calma, cosa que hoy no era ya que las aguas turbulentas parecían tratar de advertir al mundo de lo que pasaría.

-¡Genial! – Exclamo Mikan viendo el atardecer en la orilla del barranco – este lugar es sorprendente…

-Así es, es remoto y precioso - Comento desde detrás de la morena con una escalofriante sonrisa.

-Neh, papá, no quiero sonar grosera ni nada pero ¿que querías hablar conmigo? – Pregunto la castaña aun viendo el atardecer.

-Nunca dije que quería hablar…- Dijo Narumi al tiempo que la morena se dio la vuelta y lo último que vio fue un cuchillo…

Solo sentía…

El cuchillo en su vientre…

Que no perforaba, solo rasgaba…

Escucho unos pasos y risas de adolescentes…

Escucho el grito de la chica y el teléfono del chico…

Sintió una camilla y gritos de doctores…

Olía a combustible y analgésicos…

La pusieron en una cama acolchada, pero no estaba calmada…

Pero no tuvo mas tiempo…

Y todo se volvió negro…

-mmm…- Se quejo una castaña cerrando fuertemente los ojos antes de abrirlos lentamente y ver un techo de baldosas blancas, camas blancas… bueno, todo era blanco excepto su pelo, oh espera, sin luz solar estaba blanco ¬.¬

-recopilemos – Se dijo a si misma poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza relajándose y tratando de recordar que hacia allí, pero cada vez que lo intentaba sentía unas nauseas de otro mundo. Sabiendo que terminaría vomitando si lo intentaba por si misma trato de levantarse, pero al mover una pierna.

-¡AAAAAH! – Grito fuertemente la chica sintiendo unos agudos dolores en el vientre. Cuando miro hacia abajo vio que estaba en traje de paciente pero con unos shorts celestes debajo. Se levanto la bata lentamente dejando ver heridas en su estomago recién cicatrizando y las memorias de ese atardecer con su "papá" le llegaron de golpe a la mente causando que se pusiera a llorar fuertemente abrazándose y acunándose a sí misma hasta que se volvió a quedar dormida.

Cuando despertó unas horas después recién estaba amaneciendo y un brillante sol la saludaba, totalmente diferente a su estado de animo esa mañana. Su inocente cabecita no entendía porque su tan amado padre, profesor, amigo, confidente y familia le hacia esto ¿acaso había echo algo mal? ¿fue muy dependiente? ¿le molestaba acaso? ¿era un desperdicio? Se preguntaba a si misma balanceándose en la cama aun con miedo de levantarse y descubrir que estaba muerta como en las películas estadounidenses. De pronto, como un animal que necesita comida, ella necesitaba a Natsume.

No sabía porque y honestamente no tenia energías para pensarlo pero quería que el estuviera a su lado, quería alguien donde apoyarse, quería unos brazos que la rodeasen y le dijeran que la amaban, quería a sus bebes a su lado entregándole las notas buenas y las "no-tan-buenas-como-las-de-papá-pero-mejores-que-las-de-mamá-osea-más-que-un-cero" ella necesitaba un cariño. Como si el señor, o la escritora, le escucharan la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre pelinegro.

-Mi…Mikan…- Murmuro la voz quebradiza de Natsume – Vas a estar bien ¿verdad?... vas a salir de esto.. ¿verdad? Y…y tu no vas a dejarme ¿ver…dad?- Le susurro el pobrecito llorando más de lo que nunca pudo y rompiéndole el corazón a la castaña.

se dio vuelta para abrazar a Natsume, quien se quedo en shock por un momento antes de abrazarla cuidadosamente, como temiendo romperla. Así se quedaron un buen rato, ninguno necesito un "te amo" ni un "te extrañe" solo necesitaban estar así un momento y tratar que las heridas de Mikan no se abrieran.

A miles de kilómetros de allí, en el fondo del acantilado, un cadáver rubio esta hundido en las profundidades porque era un adicto, adicto de sangre que termino botando la propia al océano. No hubiera vivido más tiempo aunque quisiera, su cuerpo le reclamaba plaquetas, al menos el sabía que con dos palabras se redimió ante la sangre que había botado, aunque a el no le importaba mucho que digamos. En el vientre de su hija, por sus adicciones, escribió "lo siento" por sus adicciones en los brazos de otros niños escribió "no lo siento" y por sus adicciones el…

… a muerto.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Algo un poco más dramático de lo que escribo normalmente, ósea ONLY humor. un lado sádico, trágico, malvado y… ¿loco? De Narumi-sensei… ¡ME GUSTA! Y ya saben cualquier error, tanto ortográfico como de redacción o contradicción, favor de escribirme un reviews… Estoy esperando… ¡¿Por qué NO ME ESCRIBES?

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

Canción del dia: K-On – Dont say Lazy


End file.
